Who Helps the Heroes?
by Firetop
Summary: REPOST: Without the author rants. I think I forgot to post a chapter or two. So lets try this again. A car accident. Who helps who in the end. vague on purpose ChaseCameron relationship. ChaseHouse friendship
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I actually started this a long time ago. It is still not finished but its close. I can't promise a posting schedule because my life is too crazy. And I'll probably post other things while I'm posting this story. Thanks in advance to all the readers. And of course to JenniferButterfly who helped me with this

* * *

Who Helps The Heroes?

Dr. Robert Chase slammed on the brakes as he saw the car in front of him skid to the side. Chase was glad he was slowing down, but the car behind him wasn't. The impact was jarring.

Opening his eyes, Chase pushed the air bag out of the way and looked around. There were cars everywhere. Most dented or crushed, some on top of others.

Examining himself quickly, he only encountered some bruising from the seat belt and air bag. Unbuckling himself he pulled out his cell phone.

"Dr. Cameron." The pleasant voice of his fiancé was music to his ears.

"Ally? It's Rob."

"Rob you got the license already?" She asked hopefully.

"Not yet. There was a major car accident. I see at least 13 cars here. I'm one of them. I'm okay, just a little banged up." He quickly added as he heard her breath catch.

"Where are you?"

"About two miles from the hospital. Go down to the ER and let them know what's coming in and make sure there are ambulances on the way. I'm going to see what I can do here."

"I'll tell Cuddy and House where you are."

"I'm sorry, Ally."

"It's okay. We'll get the marriage license together, tomorrow." He could hear the relieved smile in her voice.

"Love you."

"Be careful."

Robert disconnected the phone and took another look around. There was no way he was going to open either of his doors. Cars were pushed against them. Once again he was glad he splurged and bought himself an SUV when he came to America. The idea of being caught in a snowstorm in a small little car gave him the shivers.

Not wanting to break any of the windows, he turned the car on and opened the sunroof. Robert couldn't help the wince when he pulled himself out of the car. He'd have to have his shoulder and neck looked at when he made it to the hospital.

Hearing the screams and cries around him, Robert immediately settled into the role of doctor. Starting with the car nearest him he went over to see if there was anything that he could do to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison Cameron ran through the halls and down staircases to get to the Emergency Room. Going to the nurse station she informed them what was happening two miles from the hospital. It was amazing to see how quickly the staff organized and called for ambulances when the time was needed.

"Dr. Cameron?" Lisa Cuddy had been called and came running into the organized chaos.

"Chase called. He's right in the middle of it. He's going to do what he can there."

"The news is reporting about a 20 car pile up."  
"He said about 13."

"Does House have any patients?" Cameron shook her head no. "Can you help out down here? I'm going to see who else I can round up." Cameron nodded and made her way over to the doctor in charge of the ER to offer her services.

* * *

Not far from where he was, Chase saw more cars become part of the accident due to not being able to stop or skidding. That was when a yellow school bus on its side caught his attention.He looked back into the car that he was already in and continued helping its passengers. The bus would have to wait. "One more push, Mary." He said, helping the pregnant woman give birth to her first child.

With Mary's husband Bill encouraging her from behind Mary gave one final push and Chase had delivered a crying baby. "It's a boy. Keep him and mom warm. Try and breast feed. I got to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Chase." Bill said

Chase then made his way to the bus by climbing over cars. He ignored the pains in his shoulder, back and neck as he did so. Once there he looked around.

People were standing around, gawking, while children were crying from the inside. In disbelief, Robert pointed to a group of people standing together. "Go, get some of the emergency people." He then climbed on top of the bus, over to one of the broken windows.

Leaning in he looked around. There were children everywhere. Some were crying, some were silent, some were bleeding and some weren't. "My name is Dr. Chase. I'm here to help you." He called in.

Instantly, most of the children calmed down.

"I know that you are scared and hurt. But I will take care of you. I'm going to get you out. But you have to stay calm. I'm going to come in and help you, but you have to stay put. Does everyone understand?"

A chorus of 'Yes', 'Yeah', and 'Uh huh's', answered him.

"Good. Everyone stay away from the window. I'll be there in a minute." Robert looked around and saw two strong looking men. "You come over here." He ordered to both of them.

Both men complied. "Are you really a doctor?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, at Princeton Plainsboro. Now I'm going to pass the children who aren't too badly injured up to you with instructions. See if you can rally some more people to help. Got that?"

Both men nodded. "Good." He turned back to the open window. "Okay, here I'm come." The men helped lower him gently into the bus.

"I'm Dr. Chase. What's your name and where do you hurt?" Chase asked the first child he saw.

* * *

The two original men who he asked to help were the ones who lifted him out of the now empty bus. It had taken four hours to get all the children out of there. Most were bruised and had a broken bone or a slight concussion. There were four that had to be taken out on a backboard. And one he was worried about a leg with.

Getting back on solid ground, he looked around. There were cars, as far as the eye could see, that were involved in the accident. He also noticed the snow that was piling up on the ground. _When did it start to snow?_ He wondered.

Taking a breath, Chase headed out to find the next group that needed help when a wave of dizziness washed over him. Maybe he pushed too hard. He had already been here for the past 6 hours. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink and the adrenaline that he was running on was now running out.

_Maybe I should get myself a ride to work and get checked out._ He thought as he heard somebody call out "What's that smell?" And then there was a thundering boom.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison Cameron ran to meet the next gurney that was coming in. This one also had a child on it. It seemed that a school bus had gotten involved in the accident. The child was unconscious and Cameron listened as the paramedic rattled off the information. Lifting up the blanket, she couldn't help but gasp at the leg that looked back at her.

It wasn't so much the mangled leg, but the more than familiar tie that was used to make a tourniquet for the child.

"Seems there was a doctor on the scene and he was helping the children before we even got there."

"Yeah, that's Dr. Chase. How did he seem?" Cameron asked. She was desperate for news on her fiancé.

"Co-worker?" Cameron nodded, wanting the man to continue. "Think he pulled something in his shoulder or back. But that man is a hero. The kids were calm, and all made it out of there."

"There was just an explosion. We're expected to get more." Lisa Cuddy came running through the halls explaining to the staff.

"Guess that means I got to head back out."

"If you see Dr. Chase, tell him to get his butt back here. If he refuses, knock him out and drag him here."

The EMT grinned before wheeling his gurney back out to get the next injured person from the accident.

It was 10pm before Cameron met up with Eric Foreman, Greg House, and James Wilson in the diagnostics conference room. Foreman was sitting at the table with his head back and eyes closed. House and Wilson were at the coffee pot, Wilson making the coffee, and House supervising. "Have any of you heard from Chase?" She asked, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"No. Why?" Wilson asked.

"He was coming in late correct?" House asked. "He didn't check in with me."

"He was in that accident. He stayed to help out on the scene. An EMT around 3pm said he saw him. That was the last anyone mentioned seeing him." Cameron commented.

"Has everyone been brought in from the scene?" Foreman questioned.

Cameron nodded. "That's what the last EMT said."

"They didn't send everyone here. The one's that were mobile, for the most part, they sent to other hospitals. He might have gone with them. "Then why didn't he call?" Cameron started to get worked up.

"No phones in a hospital." House commented.

"And a land line?" Cameron countered.

"You know how crazy it was here. Maybe he's waiting to get to a phone." House walked over and handed her a cup of freshly brewed coffee taking the water out of her hand.

"Knowing Chase, he's probably walking here as we speak." Foreman smiled.

Cameron nodded, eagerly taking a sip of the coffee and sitting down on the couch. The room was silent not knowing what else to say at the moment. "Just need to close my eyes for a bit. If you hear from him, wake me."

"Will do. Rest." House ordered.

House motioned them all into his office to let her sleep.

"She dropped off pretty quickly" Foreman commented.

"Always be prepared for mass panic." House countered, throwing an empty vial into the garbage can.

"You drugged her?" Wilson knew he shouldn't have sounded so surprised.

"We don't need a crazy woman running around here at the moment."

"You think he's okay?" Foreman asked once the door was closed.

House was cut off from answering as Cuddy walked into the room. "You're all still here?"

The men all nodded. "All are taken care of?" Wilson asked.

"The last person from the accident has just gotten out of surgery."

"How'd we do?"

"Only two DOA's and one that died in surgery. Not all that bad. Don't know about the other hospitals though."

"Do you know what hospitals others were sent to?" House asked.

Cuddy nodded. "Anyone who didn't come here was sent to Princeton General. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Any John Does?"

"Don't know. Has anyone seen Dr. Chase? I got a load of people looking for him."

"He hasn't called in or showed up yet."

"Has anyone seen him?"

"Cameron said an EMT saw him around three this afternoon." Wilson added. "Seemed he helped out with the school bus."

"I know. I have a room full of grateful parents wanting to thank him."

"Dr. Cameron hasn't heard from him either. The EMT said he was hurt too." Wilson further explained.

"I'll call around and see if anyone has seen him. He might have been shipped off to another hospital and is either waiting for treatment or he fell asleep after all that adrenalin." Cuddy turned to walk out the door when she paused. "But keep an eye on her in any case." She commented before leaving House's office.

* * *

Cameron blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the bright sun pouring though the window. Yawning, it took her a moment to realize where she was. The hospital. Conference room. Spent the night. "Robert." She cried sitting up.

"Haven't heard anything yet." A voice to her left said. Wilson handed her a cup of coffee.

"What do you mean?" She took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Cuddy's called around to other hospitals. Forman went to check on the four John Does."

"No one has seen him?"

"It snowed heavily last night. They're still trying to clear the scene. Two bodies were found about an hour ago." Wilson moved to sit next to her. Putting an arm around her shoulder he continued. "It might be another day before they find the body. You should go home."

"No. I'm not doing this again. We're supposed to get married in a month. I already lost one husband. I will not lose my fiancé. He is not dead." Cameron pulled out her cell phone, hit speed dial three, and listened to the phone ring. "Answer the phone, Robert." She repeated with each ring. When his voice mail picked up she disconnected and hit redial.

Wilson refused to leave the spot by her side. If Chase was dead, like all believed he was, then Cameron was going to need all the friends she could get.

Chase had proposed to Cameron on the last day of his fellowship under House.

Chase had been offered a job moments before, heading the ICU department. It seemed that the current head of ICU was retiring. Chase was the first one approached for the position. He accepted only if Cuddy would give him four months off to plan a wedding, marry, and honeymoon in Australia. He offered to stay on till then working shifts in the ICU and learning the ropes so that the transition went smoothly.

When he was asked whom he was marrying and why he needed so long, he turned to Cameron, got down on one knee, and proposed. Chase later explained that the time frame gave Cameron a chance to finish her fellowship, get married and honeymoon, without it being weird with them as co-workers under the same boss.

Cameron and Cuddy both immediately agreed.

The past two months had Chase planning every detail of their wedding. He had offered to deal with all the organization and leaving Cameron to just worry about a dress and bridesmaids. He called her occasionally to ask about flowers or food, but he took on the role of main planner for their wedding.

Yesterday he was supposed to get the paperwork for their marriage license before coming into work. A license that today might have no meaning.

As Wilson glanced at the tears falling down Cameron's cheeks he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. While his previous three marriages ended in divorce, at least both parties consented to it. It seemed that Cameron's marriages ended as a one sided agreement. Wilson continued to sit with Cameron as she continued to dial her fiancé's phone number.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, quiet." Bill called out to the men around him who were talking. He could have sworn he heard music coming from one of the cars that he was surrounded by.

Bill Dwyer and the rest of his team had been out working on this scene since 5 am, when the snow finally stopped. The meteorologists were forecasting another 6 to 8 inches to add to the 7 that was already on the ground. The emergency department had called all able bodies out to help clear the scene before the new snow came. They were there mostly to find bodies. There were still 4 people who were unaccounted for. The 3 that had been found earlier were dead. Bill wasn't expecting to find anyone alive.

"What is it?" Ed Binder came up to his partner. He took a step closer and tripped.

Bill turned to catch him. "You okay?"

"Something's buried here."

"Probably some scrap metal." Bill stated, but again he heard the music.

Both men looked at each other. "Cell phone." They both said as they bent down to uncover what they hoped was a body.

Starting where Ed tripped they uncovered a leg. "We got a body." Bill called. Soon the men were joined by other crew to help them retrieve the body.

It took close to an hour but finally the man was ready to be loaded on to a stretcher. The thing that took so long was the fact that his upper body was under the car.

"It's the doctor." The EMT said as he took a look at the frozen face he was loading up into the ambulance.

"Doctor?" Another tech asked trying to see if the man was still alive.

"Yeah. The one who was missing. Helped the school bus."

"He's the one? Doesn't look old enough. Crap. There's a pulse. Let's get him out of here. Princeton Plainsboro. Call ahead. Tell them that we have their doctor."

* * *

House and Cuddy were at the bay doors when the ambulance pulled up. "30 year old male, found buried in the snow, under a car." One of the techs started to ramble off as they made they're way to an empty room that had nurses, another doctor and an empty bed already for Chase.

"Get warming blankets, warm saline, I want a core temp." Cuddy ordered as Chase was being hooked up to monitors for his heart and oxygen levels.

"What?" House asked the tech over the din, not sure he heard correctly.

"Third degree burn to his back. Be careful."

"Roll him." The ER doctor ordered wanting to look at the burn. "Okay, lets warm him up first. Then we can deal with the burn."

"Are you nuts? Start him on penicillin. It will kill what ever infections that are asleep." House butted in.

"If we don't warm him up then he'll die. He can't stay at this temperature much longer."

"86 degrees." A nurse said pulling out a thermometer from Chase's rear end.

"Think about it. There are all these bugs that got into that burn." House pointed to Chase. "The cold is keeping the buggers asleep. Kill them while they are asleep. It's easier. Just being here, inside, in dry clothing will warm him up.

The nurses had paused waiting for one of the doctors to give them direction. The ER doctor stopped too, looking at Cuddy for her to make the final decision. "Listen to House." She finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Those three words were all that was needed to get the activity started again the room.

* * *

Eric Foreman stood outside exam room 2, waiting for the patient to leave. Once the door opened, he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. He had already informed the nurse's station that Dr. Cameron was done for the day.

He didn't know why he was the one here, waiting to talk to her. It should have been one of the ER doctors or even House. But he figured it was fates way of making him pay for what he'd put her through in the past. At least the news wasn't horrible. "Cameron?" He called.

She turned. "Robert?" She questioned as her hand when to her mouth.

Foreman moved closer. "They found him." Cameron's knees seemed to give out on her. Foreman wrapped his arms around her and led her to the exam table to sit down on. "He's alive."

"Alive?" She pulled back from him. "But how?"

"I don't know." Foreman took a deep breath. "He's in critical condition. He's hypothermic. Body temp was around 86 when they brought him in. There's frostbite on his fingers and toes. There is also a large area of his back covered in third degree burns. He's up in the burn unit."

"Have they started to warm him up yet?"

"No. House was there when they brought him in. His theory is that by him staying cold it will make it easier to kill any infection."

"Being they are probably dormant because of the cold." Cameron finished the thought, acknowledging that it made sense in theory. "Can I see him?"

"I was sent to bring you up."

Cameron smiled a bit. Foreman couldn't help but grin back. He knew he was smart when he had her be the one to make medical decisions for him when he was sick. She cared but she was still able to think medically.

"House is up there already and Cuddy wants you off the clock for the rest of the day." Foreman explained as they left the room.

At that Cameron grew indignant. "Does she think I can't do my job? I've seen how many patients so for today, without knowing where my fiancé was."

"You're right. No one doubts your abilities as a doctor. But where would you rather be?" Foreman had expected this argument. The time waiting outside the exam room had been spent coming up with a convincing argument.

It seemed to have worked, as she instantly backed down. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's go see Chase."


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron tried to stop the tears as she looked down into the room below. It was always hard to watch burn victims being cared for. When she arrived they were still cleaning the burns.

Chase was lying on his stomach. The skin on his back was bright red and black. She couldn't help but wince as the team washed and scrubbed the dead skin away.

Cameron blocked it out as she took in the rest of the body. There were bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. His hair looked like it was wet so it was almost brown. His hands and feet were wrapped in bandages. Her mind told her that it was in hopes of saving his fingers and toes from frostbite.

But out of all of that was going on in the room the thing that troubled her the most was the blue tinge to Chase's skin. Cameron didn't know if it was so pronounced because of the sterile and whiteness of the room he was in.

"His core temp is actually up a degree from when he was first brought in." House suddenly appeared next to her. "He'll warm up, just being indoors. We've already started him on antibiotics."

"Hopefully it will kill off what ever infection he's got going at the moment." Cameron finished her bosses thought.

"Once we get him in a room, we'll put him on warm oxygen and keep him under blankets."

Cameron nodded, once again focusing on the man below. She felt House shift and she turned to him. "Do you know what happened?" She asked.

"He was found under a car. It saved him from being buried in the snow. It created an air pocket. The burn, I'm guessing, is from the explosion. The car landed on him. He's lucky he only had a dislocated shoulder. The cold actually helped him too. It slowed down his body enough for it to survive on the amount of air he had. One of the clean up teams at the site tripped over him. All in all, he's damn lucky to be alive."

Cameron nodded. She knew that the other people who had been found had been found dead. It seemed to her, that someone up above was watching out for Chase. She just hoped that who ever or what ever it was didn't stop.

* * *

Cameron smiled as she saw Chase's eyes start to flutter open. He had been unconscious for the past two days. It was both a good and bad thing.

The unconsciousness was not due to drugs although they had him on morphine. They couldn't risk knocking him out, especially with his heart weak from the cold and brain activity minimum. It was good because it kept him away from being in pain and uncomfortable. It was bad because until he woke up the chance of him surviving with out brain and heart damage increased.

Chase's brain activity had started to increase earlier in the day. Cameron had informed House that she would sit and watch him, wanting to be there when her fiancé woke up. His body temp had risen slowly, and was now around 98 degrees. They had been right that by just being indoors in dry clothing, his body temp would rise.

She couldn't help but smile at the image her fiancé portrayed while lying there. Young and innocent instantly came to mind. Because of his back, Chase was positioned on his stomach. The nurses had wedged a pillow under him. Cameron thought it was House's idea of a joke because of the way his body curled around it. His hands and feet were covered by not only bandages but also socks and mittens. He was dressed in flannel pajama pants and a flannel shirt that was on backwards, to keep his back opened. It allowed the nurses and doctors easy access to the burn. There were two blankets that were covering his lower half. But that was all the allowances House would allow to keep Chase warm.

Already there was a pink tinge to his cheeks that indicated there was a fever brewing. There was now worry that Chase's body might not be strong enough to fight off what ever infections had taken hold of his body. "Come on Robert. Open your eyes for me." Cameron cajoled as she moved closer.

Slowly, Chase's eyes opened to mere slits. "Cmrn." He whispered.

"Shh." She soothed running a hand over his head. "I'm here Robert. You're going to be okay. Would you like something to drink?" She had a cup of water at room temperature next to her.

"Cold." He said as he took the straw into his mouth.

"I know you're cold. You'll warm up soon." Chase let the straw fall from his lips.

"Hurt."

"Yes you were hurt. Do you remember what happened?" But Chase was already back asleep. Cameron put the cup down and adjusted the morphine a bit, to make Chase more comfortable. That would have to do for now. She'd see how lucid he was when he woke up later.

She picked up his chart that was at the end of his bed and made a few notes. Looking at her watch she figured that it was about time for House to stop by and see how Chase was doing and tease Cameron about something.

The teasing didn't bother her lately. She knew that it was House's way of showing that he cared. If he didn't then he would have made her work and ignored anything that had to do with Chase.

* * *

Chase didn't regain consciousness again till the following day. His body temp was now up to 99 degrees. Foreman was sitting with him, giving Cameron a break, when Chase started to whimper. "Chase. Wake up." Foreman moved closer and spoke to him. A quick glance at the machine next to him, told Foreman it would be a bit longer before the next dose of morphine was delivered. "Just a few more minutes Chase."

"Hurt."

"I know. You were in a bad accident."

"Cold." Chase interrupted again.

Foreman saw him shivering under the blankets. "You were buried in the snow. You're body temp is back to normal."

Chase cried out as he shifted. Foreman moved to sit on the bed. Taking Chase's hand in his he held it tight. "You just need to get through the pain for a bit longer. Five more minutes, and then more morphine. I promise."

As much as Foreman wanted to give Chase more drugs he knew that it was dangerous to do so. If Chase could hold out for the next few minutes it would be healthier for him.

Holding tighter, he felt Chase grasp his hand as he continued to cry out. "Come on Chase. Don't be a sissy. It's just a little pain." Foreman hoped by talking he could help Chase with the pain a bit. "Are you a man or a wombat?"

"Fuck off." He stuttered out. Whether it was pain or cold, Foreman didn't know.

"Although Cameron might like something cute to cuddle up to at night."

"Slept only once. No cuddling." He managed to get out while crying it.

"Hmm, she seems the type to cuddle. She's been real worried about you."

"Worries about everyone." Another painful scream. "Please. Drugs." Chase begged, tears running down his cheeks.

"I can't Chase. I wish I could. You're already on a high dose of morphine."

"Make it stop."

"Only a few more minutes Chase. Then you can go back to sleep. Next time won't hurt as much."

"Can't. Oh god. Please. Just stop. Hurts. Cold." Chase's words were getting even less coherent.

Foreman understood that amount of pain. It got into your head, into your brain. Made you say and do stupid things. Became the one thing to focus on. If it could be misguided, or put on the back burner, it dulled, a bit. But with out something to distract a person it was all consuming. And after awhile, even drugs don't help.

He understood why they weren't keeping Chase sedated. But at what cost? Wouldn't it be better for him to be pain free and risking brain or heart damage then being in pain till his heart couldn't take it any more?

He, House, and Wilson had all discussed Chase's medical care, and had decidedly left Cameron out of it. House said it was because she was all girly and makes the wrong decisions. Foreman and Wilson both agreed that it was ethically wrong for a wife, or future wife, as the case might be, to treat their husband. It wasn't done in normal practice and there was no reason to go against the law here.


	6. Chapter 6

It was four days since Chase was brought in, when Lisa Cuddy went to look for Greg House. She wasn't too surprised to see him in his office sitting at his desk. What was surprising was that he was sitting at his desk staring at a file.

She let herself in and waited a moment for House to recognize her. When he didn't she spoke. "Greg? Everything okay?"

"Oh, I didn't hear you. Yeah, everything is fine."

It was so not like House to answer like that, that Cuddy sat down curious as to what had him preoccupied. Glancing at the file on his desk as she sat down she wasn't surprised as to why he was preoccupied. It was the same reason that brought her to his office.

"How's Chase?" She asked.

"Not good. We think we know where the fever is coming from. He must have been cut on his lower leg. It was hidden because of the hypothermia we were so worried about. The cut is now infected. There's gangrene and everything."

"So what are the options?"

"He's too weak to fight the infection. We keep throwing antibiotics at him but he can't fight anything. Also the pain is too much for him. His heart rate is erratic. We've had to shock him twice already. Don't know how much more he can take."

"So what are you thinking?"

"The best bet would be to amputate the lower half of his leg. He'd keep the knee and about five or six inches below it. But we'd have to put him under for the surgery. I can't guarantee that he would wake up. We really don't know if there is any brain damage yet and his heart is really too weak."

"What do the others say?"

"Wilson is for it. Foreman says that he doesn't think there is any brain damage. When he's awake from the pain he seems to know everyone and where he is. He is worried about his heart. As we all are. Don't know if the pain is too much or the anesthesia will be."

"It's a tough call. Have you spoke to Cameron about it?"

"No, not yet." At this House hung his head.

"Scared?"

"How can I give advice that I didn't take myself? How can I recommend that we take his leg or part of his leg to save his life, when I refused the same option not too long ago?" House slammed his hands on his desk and stood up.

Anything that Cuddy was going to say was cut short by a knock on the glass door. Both doctors turned around to see the young couple holding an infant standing in the doorway. "Can we help you?" House asked.

"We're looking for a Dr. House." The man said

"That's me, what can I do for you?"

"We were told that you were the one who was in charge of Dr. Chase. We were curious if we could see him."

"I'm sorry, but he's not taking visitors at the time. May I ask why you want to see him?" Cuddy added in.

"Oh." The woman's face seemed to fall at the news. "He helped deliver our son. We wanted to thank him." She paused for a second. "Wait. Maybe you can help us. Do you know what Dr. Chase's first name is?"

"Robert." House supplied.

The young couple looked at each other and then down at the infant in their arms. "That won't do." The woman said.

"And that is?" House was curious.

"Robert Robertson? That's not fair to him."

"What about calling him Chase? Chase Robertson." Cuddy once again came to the rescue.

Both parents seemed to think it over for a bit. "Chase Robertson. Yes, that can work. When you see Dr. Chase tell him thank you for us. We'll try later to see if he is taking visitors. We really want to thank him ourselves. I'm sure if he wasn't there, both Chase and I would be dead." The woman smiled at both doctors and then headed out of the office with her husband.

"That's why you can give him the advice. There are more people out there that want him to live. His vote, at the moment, would be out weighed by the ones out there. He's a hero."

"Hero? Chase?"

"You haven't been the one that's been handling all the phone calls from the press and thankful people. There are cards and flowers pouring into the hospital for Chase. They are even saying a special prayer every night at the local church for him."

"So you want him to get better because of the PR?"

"No, I want him to get better because he is a good doctor, and he's young and has a woman who wants to marry him. Because he still has a lot to live for." Cuddy answered House's question.

House nodded. "I'll schedule the surgery for later today."

"And I'll tell Cameron. I also think that you should be looking for a new case."

"I'm a doctor and a half down."

"A half a doctor?"

"You think that I have Cameron's full attention?"

"You and your team need the distraction. Get a case, or you are all going to be doing extra clinic hours." She paused for a moment. "Let me know when the surgery is scheduled." And Cuddy left House's office.

Yes, she could have found out how Chase was doing by looking at his file. She could have found out when the surgery would be too, but she also knew House. Lisa Cuddy knew that House was a control freak and part of what he was having a hard time with was not being able to control what Chase was going through. By allowing him to feed her information it gave him something that he could control.

It was interesting for her to hear his thoughts on the idea of amputation. She would have to be ready to deal with Cameron and Chase himself when they both found out about it. Thinking of Cameron, she had better find her before Cameron heard about the surgery from someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron had taken the news better that anyone hoped. Once it was explained to her that the infection on his leg was spreading and that Chase wouldn't be able to fight the infection she was all for it.

It had taken 48 hours, after the surgery that Chase's fever finally broke. House and Foreman had decided to keep him sedated after the surgery. Chase's heart was still weak. Waking him up and having him be in pain would put too much stress on the organ. While he was put on an organ transplant list in case his heart did give out, they still hoped it would not be necessary.

They kept Chase sedated for ten days. It gave both his leg and the burn on his back time to heal without him moving around too much. Once he was out of the woods they performed a skin graft on his back. During those ten days Chase's heart rate got stronger and less erratic. It was looking like they could take his name off the transplant list.

Cameron was given the job of monitoring Chase when they decided that he should be taken off the medication. She had been a bit upset over the fact that she was being kept out of most medical procedures that were being done to her fiancé. They had all agreed to that this was a good compromise.

The fluttering of Chase's eyelids signaled that he was awakening. Cameron moved closer. There was worry that with him waking he might get frightened being on his stomach or might do some more damage to his back. She wanted to limit that as much as possible.

"Robert?" She whispered as he started to move around on the bed. "You can wake up. Just stay still." She cajoled.

"Cameron?" His voice was hoarse.

"Here, take a sip." She held a straw to his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Numb"

"That's understandable. Do you know your name?"

"Robert Chase."

"Age?"

"30"

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital?"

"Good. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Chase followed her advice and closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

It was later in the day that he opened them. "Alas, sleeping beauty awakes." The familiar voice of House rang through the room.

Robert tried to roll over but two sets of hands stopped him from doing so. "Not yet Chase. You need to stay on your stomach for a bit longer." This time it was the voice of Wilson that spoke.

"Wh-" He tried to get out but his throat was sore.

Cameron came into his field of vision with a cup and a straw. "Just a sip for now." She said softly.

Once the water was down, Chase tried to speak again. "What's going on?"

"You are going to need to be a bit more specific." House came into his field of vision. House took out a penlight and shone it into Chase's eyes. "Do you know your name?"

"Robert William Chase."

"Age?"

"30"

"Questions?"

"What are you all doing in here?"

"Working. Seems that even when your unconscious you can contribute to the team. Further proof that it's Chase's good looks that inspires us all. Go Wombat." House turned to the monitors to make sure they all looked good.

"Once we knew you were awaking soon, we moved the white board in, in order to work while waiting for you." Foreman was in the room too.

"What happened?" Chase asked still not sure what was going on and why they wanted him to stay on his stomach. They all looked like they had something on their mind but were afraid to tell him.

"Oh look. We have a patient and tests that need to be taken care of. Cameron, Foreman go do something not in this room. I need to play doctor."

"But-" Cameron started to protest.

"Uh- uh. Out. Go run some blood tests."

"What should we look for?"

"Tomorrow. Now out. Doctor, patient confidentiality." House poked each of them with his cane, prodding them out the door.

"House?" Chase questioned once the door was closed.

"What's the last thing you remember Chase?" House's demeanor had changed. He was now sitting in a chair by the bed. Wilson was sitting on the bed next to Chase. House almost seemed concerned about Chase. And that was enough to put Chase on edge.

"Uhm, there was an accident. A school bus. Lots of children were hurt. I think we got them all out. There was snow on the ground. I was thinking of coming in to get looked at. My shoulder and back were bothering me. There was an odd smell. Someone yelled something. That's it." Chase tried to sound detached by it was hard. He couldn't feel his body. He felt disconnected. Was there something wrong with him? Did he forget something?

"You pulled something in your shoulder and neck. It had to be from the crash. What you smelled was gasoline. There was an explosion." House started to explain.

"The kids. Did they get out okay?" Chase immediately asked.

"They are all fine. They all made it to the hospital and are doing well." Wilson spoke up trying to reassure the man on the bed.

"So the explosion. Must have hit my head if I was knocked out."

"Chase, no matter what I'm going to say, you need to listen to me. You are fine. You are going to make a full recovery as long as you follow doctors orders." House wanted to lay down the ground rules before he started.

"You must have been hit with some of the burning debris. It burned your back and knocked you out. There was more than one explosion. A car fell on top of you."

* * *

House paused to look at the face of his patient. Chase looked sick. A quick glance at Wilson showed him that Wilson was ready with a bedpan in case of emergency. House knew that he had to continue. It was probably better to get it all out to him now. They could clarify things once Chase digested the majority of what happened.

Taking a deep breath he continued. "The reason we are keeping you on your stomach is because of the burns on your back. That's the only part of you that has burns. They are healing nicely. We already did a skin graft. Everything is healing nicely. Now that you're awake they'll probably have you up and around tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That's kind of quick for burns." Chase said slowly. Still some things didn't make sense. Now that he was a bit more coherent he felt something on his back. Not hurt. But pressure. It was the same with his left leg. But there was something that didn't feel right. Still something missing.

"Chase. The accident was about three weeks ago." Wilson spoke this time. "When you were found, it was already the next day. Over 12 hours had passed. And with all the snow, you were found under a car. It probably saved your life. When they brought you in, you were hypothermic. There was frostbite on your hands, feet and face. When we finally warmed you up, you were running a high fever."

"We thought that it was from the burns." House continued. "We were wrong. When they wrapped up your feet for the frostbite they over looked a deep gash on your lower left leg. Buy the time we found it; you were too weak to fight the infection. We already had to shock your heart twice. There were no choices. Amputation was the only option if we wanted you to live."

"No." Chase said softly.

"There really wasn't a choice. If there was anything else we could have done we would have." Wilson put his hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase shrugged the arm off and tried to move away.

"Chase don't move around too much. I don't want you to hurt your back."

"You don't want? I don't care what you don't want. I don't want my foot to be missing, but it doesn't seem to be what I don't want. What I do want is for you to leave."

"Chase." Wilson again started.

"Don't 'Chase' me. Get the fuck out of my room." With the noise of the monitors going off the nurses ran into the room. One handed a needle to House.

House didn't wait. With a muttered "I'm sorry." He injected the sedative into Chase's arm. He couldn't help but be drawn to Chase's eyes. Even House had to flinch at the accusatory look in Chase's eyes. Luckily the sedative was fast acting and Chase quickly passed out. House disposed of the needle and hurried out of the room.

"House. House. Greg." Wilson called as he followed his friend out of the door. "He was upset."

"I know." House finally stopped and turned to face his friend. "I expect him to be upset. It's good that he's upset. He should be upset. Cameron should be the one to be with him when he wakes up." With that House walked away leaving Wilson alone in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Cameron had been warned about Chase's outburst the day before. She was hoping that today when he woke up he'd be a little calmer and more open to talking. At least last night they had moved him onto his back. The burns had healed nicely. Today they were going to start on some therapy with Chase being coherent. Chase needed to start moving around if he wanted to make a full recovery.

A physical therapist was scheduled to be in Chase's room by 10am. She had taken the day to stay with him, in hopes of keeping him calm and motivated.

She didn't have to wait long for Chase to wake. He was never a late sleeper and was awake at 8 am.

"Morning sexy." Cameron said as she saw Chase's eyes start to flutter open.

"Hmmm. Ally. Had a weird dream."

Cameron could tell that he wasn't really awake yet. "What was the dream about?"

"I lost my foot. And no one knew where it was. I kept asking House about it. He wanted to play Hot and Cold. No one would help me find it. Cuddy said that she would look in her office and Wilson had the oncology department. You and Foreman kept looking in the conference room."

"Chase, Robert. I need you to wake and really listen to me." She paused waiting for Robert to open his eyes and look at her. "Your foot was amputated. I'm sorry."

"But I thought, I mean why, shouldn't there have been, but burns, the car accident." Chase started to babble as tears appeared in his eyes.

"Calm down Robert. I'll explain. Shh." Cameron moved to the bed and tried to hold Chase in her arms without touching his back.

Cameron spent the next two hours going over the past three weeks. She tried to answer all his questions and explain things. But there were certain aspects, such as the amputation, that he just couldn't get his head around, and refused to talk about.

Allison was thrilled when the knock on the door preceded a man, Chase's age, to enter the room. "Dr. Chase. It's nice to see you awake." He put his hand out to shake. Unsure, Chase took it. "Dr. Cameron, nice to see you again. Are you staying or leaving today?"

"That's up to Robert."

Both looked at Chase.

* * *

Robert was confused. Who was this guy? How did he know him and Allison? And why would Allison be leaving?

His confusion must have been written all over his face as the new man in his room spoke. "I keep forgetting you weren't awake the first time I introduced myself. I'm Josh Keegan, physical therapist. I'm here to get you up and moving a bit. I've been by once a day since you've been here to keep all your muscles moving."

"Oh." Was all that Chase could say. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed. It seems that he had missed out on quite a lot over the past few weeks that he was unconscious.

"I can stay if you want me to. House gave, actually Cuddy, gave me the day off to be with you." Cameron added.

"Yeah. I guess it would be nice to have some company." Chase answered, a bit in a daze.

"Great. So lets see what you can do." Josh added enthusiastically.

Chase thought that Josh's enthusiasm was a bit over the top. His thoughts continued on that line as the next hour went by. Josh was too chipper to for Chase's taste. He kept smiling and pushing. It was starting to get on Chase's nerves. He couldn't believe that he would have to deal with Josh everyday for an hour.

Cameron was also starting to get on his nerves. He knew that she meant well, but the constant 'You can do it Robert.' 'Great job.' ' Just a little bit more.' was also becoming annoying. He was never so happy to be exhausted. It meant that he could sleep and everyone would leave him alone.

"So I'll be back around 4pm. I recommend some heat for those legs and shoulders. It will help keep them loose. Also a good nap will be healthy." Josh smiled as he bounced out of the room.

He was coming back? Chase was now really unhappy.

"Here, let me wash you down." Cameron was standing on his left with a bowl of water and a washcloth.

Robert took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew logically that he couldn't take a shower or a bath. He also knew that he didn't have the range of motion in his arms to bathe himself properly. And that there was no one else he rather wash him that Allison. He nodded and closed his eyes and let her clean him up.

"And maybe when you gain a little bit more of your strength back we can have some fun with this." A sultry voice whispered in his ear as a warm cloth ran up his inner thigh. Was that Allison? He had never heard her talk in that tone of voice before. Maybe a sponge bath by her wouldn't be so bad after all. He'd think about that some more later.

Robert must have dosed off because the next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder and he smelled something in front of him. Opening his eyes he saw a tray with food on the table. He surveyed his selection. Soup, Jell-O, and lemon lime soda. Not very appetizing if he had any say in the matter.

"They are starting you on liquids for now. Tomorrow probably soft foods. You've been on a feeding tube since you've been brought in."

"When was it taken out?" He asked. Robert was kind of curious, in a doctor sort of way, what was done to keep his body alive.

"Yesterday morning. House figured that the less things attached to you when you woke the easier things would be. The catheter was taken out this morning."

"Oh." He answered as he went to lift the spoon with broth.

Lunch was a short affair as Chase got through about half the soup before falling asleep with his spoon still in his hand.

* * *

There was another hand on his shoulder waking him up again. Unfortunately it was not the face of his fiancé. It was Josh. That meant it must be 4. He had slept for a little over 4 hours. He didn't understand why he was sleeping so much. He was just unconscious for over a week. At least he didn't understand it emotionally. Medically it made sense to him.

"Where's Allison?" Chase asked, curious as to where she was. Earlier she had mentioned that she was given the day off to be with him.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure that she'll be back soon. Let's see how much your muscles remember."

Chase was thrilled when Cameron came back into the room a few minutes after Josh started to stretch his leg muscles. "Sorry, but House got a new patient and needed help. I hope you didn't mind." She explained once she sat down.

"No its fine." Chase tried to sound enthused but found it hard.

Cameron took that as an invitation to start talking about the new patient in diagnostics.

Chase was more than thrilled when the dinner tray was laid in front of him. It meant that the day was coming to an end. He was looking forward to his next dosage of pain medication and going back to sleep.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" Cameron asked as he was finishing the jello on his tray.

"No." He immediately answered. Realizing that he answered a bit harshly he rushed to explain. "I mean, what's the point. They're going to give me more pain meds, I'm going to fall asleep. There's nothing that you are going to be missing. Go get a good night rest in your own bed. I'm sure that you haven't been sleeping too well since this all started. Besides, from the way it sounds, House is going to run you ragged tomorrow. I mean, if I'm not there, who else is he going to get to do his clinic hours. We all know it won't be Foreman." Chase hoped that he came off as being truthful. While nothing that he said was actually a lie it wasn't the real reason that he wanted Cameron to go home.

He needed time by himself to think. Think about all that had happened, all that he was going through, and all that he was going to have to change. He couldn't do that with Allison around. She would crowd and smother him. The last thing that he wanted at the moment. If she went home, then he hoped he could straighten some things out in his mind.

"Okay. I'll just hang out till you fall asleep, then head home. I'll come by tomorrow to see you before I start my day with House. I'll turn on the news so at least you'll know what's going on in the world."


	10. Chapter 10

Robert Chase's days fell into a routine after that. He'd wake up each morning with Allison sitting at his bedside around 8am. She would kiss him goodbye when breakfast came by around 8:30. He would have peaceful silence, except for the nurses who came for his vitals till 10. That's when Josh would come in. For about two hours Josh would work his legs and arms.

At first physical therapy would be held in his room. After a few days, Josh showed up with a wheelchair and took him to the physical therapy room.

Allison or lunch would be the next thing. With Allison came the idea of bathing. He preferred the days when she made it to him before lunch did.

After lunch he would always doze off. When he woke up the room usually housed the rest of the diagnostic team. House continued with his spiel about working better when Chase was in the room. They would break up normally around five if there was no reason for one of them to go run a test or take care of an emergency.

Dinner would arrive and Allison would stay. She would keep him company for a little while until he took his medication for the evening and fall asleep.

* * *

At first it didn't bother him, having people in the room. He still spent a good portion of the time sleeping or still on pain meds to not care what was going on. But as the days passed, and the pain meds were decreased he hated people in the room.

The nurses kept asking him if he was okay. Seeing if he needed anything. Being overly annoying. He didn't think that they did this for the regular patients. Didn't they understand that he didn't want to talk to them, that he wanted to be left alone?

Josh was worse than anyone. He kept reminding him of his physical limitations. Chase could barely keep himself upright. And he hated that. He was never physically weak. Even as a child he was the star of all the teams he was on in school. Swim, Track, Football and Rugby, he was a major player on all those teams. It was bad enough he didn't have time to bike ride, or ski, or kayak as he enjoyed doing too. Now it was going to be impossible for him to do it all.

Sure Josh kept saying that it would be getting easier as time passes, but Chase highly doubted it.

Worst of all had to be Cameron. Every time he saw her he couldn't help but feel sorry. He had made the mistake a few days earlier of asking what the date was. Once he was told he realized that he missed the wedding date that they had set up.

"Allison, I'm sorry." Chase said, a little disappointed that he had let his fiancé down.

"It's okay. I spoke to everyone and they understood when I canceled. When you get out of here we'll talk about it." And she changed the subject. To Robert it sounded like she didn't want to get married to him anymore. And he couldn't blame her.

He was useless. He couldn't walk unaided. He tired too easily. How was he supposed to hold a job? And he couldn't be a doctor. No one wanted an injured doctor. House was proof enough of that. To Robert that was the reason the House had his attitude, it covered the fact that he was injured. Robert knew that he couldn't be mean like that. No, he'd have to give up being a doctor.

He didn't even have a fiancé anymore. Allison didn't want him. She had canceled the wedding. They would talk about it when he was out of the hospital. Who knew how long that would be? No, she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. And House and Foreman didn't need him. He slept through most of the differentials.

There was no longer a need for him.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything different about Chase lately?" House asked Foreman the night before Chase was being moved to a rehab center. Everything had healed for the most part.

"Different how?" They were in the conference room. Foreman sat down in the chair and looked at House who was erasing the whiteboard. Their latest patient was on the road to recovery, another case had been solved.

"He seems off. He's quiet, doesn't even help in the differential anymore."

"He's still recovering. He might still be out of it."

"I don't think he's coping well."

"Like you're one to talk about coping." Foreman scoffed.

"It takes one to know one." House shot back as he grabbed his cane and headed out of the office.

"Leave him alone." Foreman called even though he knew that it wouldn't do any good.

* * *

And it didn't. House quickly moved on to the next person who he could talk to about Chase. "What do you want House?" Wilson said as he saw the person standing in his doorway.

"There is something up with Chase."

"How so?"

House took that as an invitation to walk in and sit down. "He doesn't talk to me anymore. Do you think he wants to break up?" House started.

"He's still trying to cope with everything. He lost part of his leg. His whole life is going to change."

"Don't you think I know that?" House exploded. "I know what its like for an injury to change everything. He's not talking to anyone. He's not making progress in therapy anymore. The physical therapist said that he isn't motivated. Anytime anyone goes to see him he's asleep."

"He's probably depressed. Talking to someone would help."

"He won't see a therapist. They tried. He won't see anyone. He even sleeps or fakes it when Cameron goes to visit. I think he feels useless." The last part House said softly.

Wilson wondered how much of what House was saying had to do with House's own feelings regarding his personal injury and how much was guilt over being the one to order the amputation. "How? He saved all those people. Hasn't anyone told him how the city has named him a hero?"

"He doesn't read the paper or watch the news. He refused to look at the letters or notes. The parents of the baby he delivered are dying to meet him. The parents of the kids he helped have sent donations into the hospital in his name. He doesn't want to talk to them or see them. Won't even take a call from the mayor."

"Maybe getting out of the hospital will help him." Wilson said. "I mean here he is in a place where he works, but on the opposite end. They say that doctors make the worst patients. I'm sure he will be fine once he gets to the rehab center." Wilson looked back down at his papers.

House stayed for a moment waiting to see if there would be any words of wisdom coming from Wilson. When there seemed to be none he turned and walked out. He still wasn't convinced that was the answer.

House's suspicions that Chase was not handling the accident and his recovery well were confirmed a week later by three events. The first being Cameron.

Since being moved into the rehab facility attached to the hospital, Cameron had been coming into work looking like crap. Well crap to the people who spent time with her. Dark smudges appeared under her eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail most of the time, looking like it was put up hastily while wet. Her clothing was clean, but slightly rumpled. While at work she seemed to deflect all questions about Chase's health and focused solely on the cases. If there was no case she was down in the clinic.

The second was the letter he found on his desk the Monday after Chase's move. The handwriting on the envelope looked like Chase's. He was going to ask Cameron what it was about, but noticing that it was actually mailed using a stamp and all made House think that Cameron had no clue something was even mailed.

Opening up the envelope he couldn't decide if he was shocked to see the letter of resignation or if he was expecting it. Putting it back in the envelope he grabbed his jacket and cane. It was about time some one did something about Chase's attitude. And if House couldn't reason with him, maybe his cane could.

Going into the conference room he saw Cuddy in the room with Cameron and Foreman. Cameron was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands and Foreman next to her. Cuddy was sitting near by talking softly to her. All House could hear was from Cameron saying, "I can't anymore." Over and over again.

"What's going on?" House asked curious to know what else Chase had done. Because only Chase could get Cameron this upset.

"He was just brought into the ER with a chest and sinus infection. He's refusing medication at the moment." Cuddy explained.

"Give her something to calm her down and put her to sleep. Where can I find the pain in the ass."

"House." Cuddy warned.

"No. It's about time someone smacked him upside the head. And I have the cane."

Cuddy told House where Chase was and went back to comfort Cameron. House went into his office picked up a different bag and headed off to find Chase.


	11. Chapter 11

Cameron was at her wits end. She was tired and fed up. She hated herself for thinking it, but at the moment, she almost wished that Chase had not survived. It would be easier to mourn his loss if he wasn't around.

She knew that he didn't love her anymore. Robert wanted nothing to do with her. He asked that she not visit anymore. He said that he needed time to himself and she was distracting him. He would fake being asleep when she went to visit. He wouldn't return the phone calls that she placed.

She had a guess as to what was in the letter on House's desk. She had gone through his mail earlier like she always did. Immediately she recognized the handwriting. It was more than obvious what was in there, especially because he went out of the way to make sure her hands didn't touch it.

And now, now he went and got himself sick. Allison fully blamed Robert for being sick. He gave up. And by giving up his body had picked something up and wasn't fighting it. The refusal of medication was the last straw for Allison. If he didn't want her, and he didn't want to live than he could just go away. She wanted nothing to do with him.

She had thought that he loved her. He seemed sorry about the cancellation of the wedding. But he never brought up the idea of setting a new date. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't get a chance to get the marriage license. Save the people of New Jersey a bit of paperwork.

In the background she heard House, Cuddy, and Foreman. But she didn't care. At that moment, she didn't care about anyone but herself. She wanted to be selfish. She was tired of caring for everyone else. She just couldn't do it anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chase had been given a room in the ER to be in. As House approached he saw Dr. Kraygar standing in the doorway trying to reason with Chase. House tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

Dr. Krayger looked back. "Can I help you?"

"I think I can help you. Let me in."

Krayger, willing to try anything to help his patient let House in.

"Get out of here House."

"Nope." House put the bag on the chair and continued towards Chase who was sitting on the bed.

"I don't want antibiotics. I've had enough of them. I was on them for too long. I need to just fight this on my own and build up my own immune system. More shots are just going to make it harder for me to fight infections later on."

House had to admit it was a good argument. And sounded completely logical, but House didn't feel like dealing with logic at the moment. "Okay." House started to say in a calm voice. "If that's what you want." Before anyone could say or do anything, House injected a needle into Chase's left arm.

"Why you-" Chase never got a chance to finish his thought. House had chosen a strong and fast acting sedative.

He turned back to Dr. Krayger. "Have him moved to a room in my department. I want him restrained and started on antibiotics."

* * *

House refused to let anyone else into the room. He had decided that Chase needed to face what ever the hell was bothering him. House knew that Chase wouldn't talk to anyone if left to his own devices.

But House felt that he could get Chase to talk. He had something that most didn't. He understood the affect of a life altering injury. But there was another reason for House to be in the room with Chase. He was the one who ordered the amputation. He was the one responsible for it. This was the least he could do.

He didn't have to wait long as Chase started to stir not long after he was settled into a room. As soon as Chase opened his eyes and saw House the curses started to fly. House didn't let him get too far as he banged his cane on the metal bars on the side of the bed. The sound alone shocked Chase into silence.

"Just shut up for a second. Cause if you don't I have a roll of duct tape and I'm not afraid to use it." At that Chase stopped his cursing and struggling. "Good. Now listen."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"There is no one else who is willing to talk to you so yes you do. And if you don't you'll be spending time in those restraints. Then again, you might enjoy it, bring back memories of your S&M days." House grinned.

"Fine. I'm listening. What do you want?"

House tried not to laugh at the sulk that was on Chase's face at the moment. "I want to know what's gotten into you?"

"Well there are these little things called micro organisms. They enter your blood stream and they get you sick." Chase started to say slowly, as if talking to an idiot.

"That's not what I meant. Why the attitude?"

"Why not the attitude? And who said anything about an attitude. Just because I need time to get my head around all of this. It seems for three weeks you all dictated my life for me. Now that I want to have some control over it, you all get upset. It's my life, you've destroyed it enough for me."

"No one destroyed your life, Chase. If anyone is doing so, than it's you. You're the one whose pushing people away."

"You should know."

"You're right I do know. I do know what happens when you keep pushing people away, they stay away. You don't want that Robert. You have a woman who loves you."

"Who's going to want to love a cripple? I can't walk properly. I get tired too easily. How am I to earn a living? How am I going to run codes if I can't run? If I can't balance myself properly how can I perform procedures on patients? Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Smith. I thought I was able to balance during the LP but I couldn't. Sorry that you're paralyzed."

"You're a bastard, you know that?" House spit out. "You're brain hasn't been damaged, then again, the way you've been acting the past few weeks maybe it has been. You can still do you're job. How much has my leg stopped me?"

"And why did you approve the amputation? You wouldn't take it, why wasn't I given the option? You had a choice."

"There was no choice. Don't you understand, you went into cardiac arrest twice? You were on the waiting list for a new heart, because we weren't sure yours was going to be strong enough. The chance of you dying was too high. I thought to save your life. Sorry if I thought it was worth saving."

"Well it's not."

"If that's what you think I'm sorry but you are wrong. Once you stop wallowing in self pity, and realize what you have you will see that I'm right." With that House stood up and walked out the room.

"Get me out of these." Chase continued to scream at House's retreating back.

Once outside, the sound of Chase's voice continued to echo through the door. It was loud enough to draw a bit of a crowd. "No one is to go in there. If I find out someone did they will be fired, got that." House announced before heading back to his office.

"House, you can't leave him like that." Wilson had heard the commotion and had come out to see what was going on.

"And why not? He's useless, said so himself. So I'm just proving him wrong." House continued to walk.

"Prove him wrong? How? By keeping him tied up?"

"Well he thinks he can't do anything. He can do even less being tied up. See it can always be worse. And if you go in there, you're life will be hell." House said as they stopped outside his office. "Now go play with your bald kids, I got things to do." And he went into his office.

Wilson stood outside watching his friend sit down in his chair put on his iPod and start listening to music. He didn't know what he should do. Part of him agreed with the tough love that House was showing Chase. The other part thought that it was too extreme. That what Chase needed at the moment was to be surrounded by people who cared about him.

Maybe Cameron or Foreman knew what was going on. One last look into House's office and Wilson left to try and figure out what was going on with the diagnostic department now.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know that the last chapter left a sour taste in some of your mouths. So here I hope this chapter helps remedy that a bit. Thanks a bunch to Jules-foil who helped me a lot with the issue of 'Chase in restraints' **

* * *

"Why is Dr. Chase in four point restraints?"

"Technically, its three point." House answered Cuddy as she stormed into his office.

"That's besides the point why is he in them?" Cuddy refused to be sidetracked.

"Who snitched? Was it Jimmy? I'll have to give him a wedgie later." House turned his chair around to look out the window.

Suddenly Cuddy was once again in his line of site. "Either give me a good reason for Dr. Chase to be physically restrained or you're going to be brought up on abuse charges." She threatened.

"He's refusing treatment. Hence, a threat to himself. We restrain patients to keep them from harming themselves all the time. The psych ward is full of them."

"Those are for violent patients. Dr. Chase isn't violent. He is just refusing medical treatment. We have patients like that here too."

"Not for long." House mumbled.

"So you've restrained him so you're little puppy doesn't run away. How cute. Sorry, not this time."

"If he's not restrained then he's not going to get better."

"Not your problem."

"Yes it is." House yelled at her.

Both stared at each other in silence for a moment before House broke it. "I did this to him." House said is a soft voice. "He's being stubborn, and killing himself in the process. Stacy wouldn't let me do it, I'm not going to allow him to."

"Then find another way. He's yelling up a storm and disturbing the other patients." Cuddy answered before turning away and leaving the office.

House sat for a few moments, taking in the silence of his office. He hated being that weak in front of someone. But if there had to be a moment of weakness, a moment of confession, Cuddy wasn't the worst person for it to be in front of.

Turning his chair back around he picked up the phone by his computer. With his head being propped up with his hand he called the nurse's station and ordered for Chase to be chemically restrained, and the physical ones to be removed. Chase was to remain in such a state until House told them to stop the medication.

Once the phone was back in its cradle, House grabbed his jacket and cane. He needed to get out of this place. He knew it was early, and he was scheduled for the clinic, but maybe Cuddy would excuse him this time. And a walk around the park might help clear his head a little.


	14. Chapter 14

House didn't go visit Chase again till the next day. Foreman and Wilson both took care of Cameron, by taking her out to dinner and getting her drunk enough to tell them what was going on lately. Wilson later conveyed all information to House.

Armed with new ammunition he entered Chase's room.

Chase actually looked sick to him today and pitiful. According to the nurses he has tried everything from screaming to begging and even tried bribing the nurses to not give him anything. But none of them listened, and continued to carry out their orders like House ordered.

The blanket had fallen off one side of Chase's body. The gown he was wearing was bunched up around his middle. His hair was sticking up all over the place. His eyes were sunken and the dark circles around them stood out against the pale skin. The pink cheeks showed that he was still running a fever. All in all, he looked like crap.

Using the handicap button, House opened the door with his elbow, being one hand had his cane and the other a cup. He knew that if the roles were reversed he would want to be left alone. But this now had nothing to do with that Chase wanted.

As that thought entered his head he paused for a moment. How ironic was it that while Chase was sick and being a pain in the ass mostly because he wanted to do things his way. Yet, they were still tying him down and making him do what they wanted him to do.

Setting the cup down, and looking at the monitors, House decided that at the moment he didn't care. He would keep that thought along with the others he had in regards to Chase's well being close to his chest at the moment, only to be used if need be.

Using his cane he poked Chase in the side. "Wake up." House said gruffly. It looked as if Chase's mouth moved to say something but no sound came out. It seemed like Chase had screamed himself hoarse. "Figured you would do something like that." House used a spoon and spooned some of the liquid out of the cup and to Chase's lips.

In pure stubbornness, Chase kept his lips closed and turned his head away. "I see we are doing the whole stubborn two year old thing." House put the spoon back in the cup. "Be that way. If you're throat hurts too much you won't be able to speak and interrupt what I have to say.

To answer House, Chase closed his eyes. "Sleeping isn't going to make me go away." House turned to make sure the door was closed and the blinds were too. He didn't want anyone to hear what he was going to say. He had a reputation and all.

"I know keeping you here, against your will, is going against everything you want. What you want is for us to let you out, give you some clothes, your car, and a few hundred dollars and the freedom to do what ever you want." House paused, looking at Chase. The boy seemed to be faking sleep. The drugs should have worn off by this point. He saw an eye twitch that showed that the boy was still listening. He knew Chase was a bad liar. "But that's not going to help. First off, you are sick with an upper respiratory infection." To illustrate the point, Chase couldn't help the cough. "Even if the car accident didn't happen we wouldn't allow you to be without antibiotics. Think of it as a doctor."

Chase still kept his eyes closed. "I'm almost curious to know who your more angry at. Me, for suggesting and agreeing to the surgery? Allison for not arguing against it? Cuddy for allowing it to go on without your consent? Wilson, for not trying to stop me? Foreman for being the one to suggest it? The surgeon for actually performing the surgery? The nurses who missed the infected cut on your leg? Or yourself for being in that position to begin with?"

Again House paused to view Chase's reaction. He saw the tear come out of the corner of Chase's eye. Good. His plan was working. Sort of. "I'll let you think about that for a while. I'll come by later." With that House walked out of the room.

* * *

Chase refused to open his eyes when he heard the door close. He couldn't, didn't want to face what was just said. Damn House. How did he know what he was thinking? The man had no right. If he wanted to be angry at the world he had the right. Chase coughed again. He felt like crap. He knew that he was sick. And yes, he should be on antibiotics, but that didn't mean he had to like it. And yes, the infection could turn into pneumonia, and he had enough to deal with at the moment, but why did he have to do things that were good for him?

His life was over. His fiancé didn't want anything to do with him. He had no job. He was just offered a promotion. He couldn't teach and demonstrate procedures and follow med students around a hospital at this point. He couldn't even do his old job now. No running into rooms for codes and the such. He was useless. He should just stop existing. With that thought, Chase coughed a few more times, and fell back asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

House came back later in the day. He had a nurse sedate Chase again. He knew that sleeping would help Chase beat the bug that he had caught. It would also keep him in the room. This time he had a paper bag with him. To him it looked like Chase was still asleep. House checked the IV needed to make sure everything was still located properly. At the touch of skin Chase awoke.

He finished looking at the needed, tubing and drip, ignoring Chase for the moment. He then opened up the bag and pulled out a container of soup. "Potato." Was all he said as he opened the container and put out a spoon and napkin.

Chase grabbed the bed control and moved the hospital bed so he was more in a seated position. At least he wasn't acting like a total idiot, House thought. He watched as Chase next took the spoon and started to eat the soup. House made another mental note to bring more soup later on for him to eat.

Once Chase had started eating, House sat down in the chair. "After they diagnosed the infarction, and they put me in a coma to deal with that pain, you know how Stacy allowed them to do another surgery with out my knowledge. I hated her for that. I wouldn't speak to her or Cuddy for about a month after. Both people I thought cared about me, went against my wishes. I am an adult, against popular belief, and a doctor to boot. But they weren't allowing me to make decisions about my own body. I mean who knows me better than me? That pissed me off. But I also couldn't believe that my body wasn't doing what I wanted it to do. I was supposed to heal and get better and it didn't.

"It actually took Wilson showing me my file to realize that they did the right thing. I wouldn't have survived the pain. If I was really smart I would have let them amputate the leg. If I did that, then I wouldn't be in half the pain I'm in now. By this time, I'd probably be running again and playing sports. But because of my stubbornness I didn't do the smart thing.

"I didn't want you to have to go through the same thing. Would you have pulled through? I don't know. But I didn't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Here." House pulled a file out of the paper bag and laid it on the table next to the soup. "Read the file. If this was any other patient what would you do? What if it was Cameron? Foreman? Well don't think about Foreman. Just think about it." And with that House left the room.

* * *

Chase was thrilled to see food. He was starving. He hadn't really had anything to eat in a few days. And the hot soup felt like heaven on his aching throat. And potato, his favorite. It was times like this that he forgot how much of a bastard House was.

But then House had to ruin the moment by opening his mouth. Of course House, knew exactly what to say to push his buttons. He wanted to ignore the man but manners dictated that he at least listen being the man in question had brought him a gift.

He knew that this was House's way of apologizing for what happened, although there was no remorse there. He also knew that House had made some valid points. But logic didn't always agree with emotions, and at the moment, his emotions were winning the battle.

The medical file was like gold to him. He had wanted to see his medical file since he was coherent enough to ask for it. Repeatedly his request was rejected. Mostly by Cameron, but sometimes also by Foreman and Cuddy. He never asked House or Wilson for it. Maybe that had been his mistake.

But now it was in his possession. Taking another spoon of soup, he slowly opened the file, almost scared of what he might find.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I think that this is a new chapter. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews. BTW, the characters from House MD, are not mine and I'm not making money off of them.**

* * *

House spent the rest of the day away from Chase. House understood that the man needed time to actually digest the information that he was receiving. Not only were the medical files in the folder but also doctors' notes and thoughts on prognosis and treatment plans. House had spent part of the night working on it. Gathering all the pertinent papers and information. It was his plan that if Chase was presented with all the information then he'd understand what was happening.

He had asked Cameron if Chase ever saw his file. When she had said no, he knew that this was the way to reach him. He knew his fellows. And while Foreman was probably a lot like him on the outside, it was Chase whose brain worked in a similar fashion. These past weeks had brought back a lot of memories for House about how he was feeling after the infarction. He knew he was too late for help, but maybe Chase wouldn't turn out a wreck like he had.

When he went to visit the next day he was happy to see that Chase looked better. The antibiotics and rest must have helped. He knocked this time before entering. "Here to impart more words of wisdom, o' king of the cripples?" Chase's voice was still weak and raspy but it had not lost any of it anger from the last time he heard it.

"Are you going to listen and heed?" House countered, before sitting down. When there was no come back House continued. "So, Dr. Chase, in your expert medical opinion, what would you have suggested we do for the patient?" House gestured to the file that was still open on the table in front of Chase. The man must have read through it again this morning.

"Just because you did the right thing doesn't mean I have to agree to it nor do I have to like it."

"I didn't ask that. I asked what would you have suggested we do."

"Everything you did." Chase hung his head down. "Just as I thought, this is all my fault. I should have just come to the hospital when the EMT's offered me the ride with the kid whose leg was mangled." Chase paused at that.

House stayed seated, unsure as to where Chase's thoughts were going next. The pale face turned paler and Chase's mouth hung open. "What happened to all those kids? What kind of person am I? Worried all about me, while there were all those kids who were hurt. They could be dead. I never asked."

"Chase, stop." House interrupted the young man as he saw the monitors start to react to Chase. "Everyone was fine. There were only three deaths because of the accident. And none of them had to do with the people you came in contact with. Didn't you see any of the news articles or cards?"

"Cameron mentioned something about them, but I don't remember."

"What's going on with the two of you by the way?" House felt that being Chase brought it up, he could add to it.

"Nothing."

By the tone of voice and how he could see the slight movement in Chase's arms, he knew that the man didn't want to talk about it. Well too bad for him, House thought. "I thought you-"

"I said to drop it." Chase ground out. Looking at the man in the bed House thought it best to follow what he was being told. He wasn't quite sure Chase would let him out of the room with all his limbs attached otherwise.

Before House could say anything else there was a knock on the door, which then opened. "Dr. Chase?" A woman came into the room. She wasn't dressed liked a nurse. She was followed by a man who had something in his arms. "I know that you are still sick but I really wanted to come visit you."

"I'm sorry." Chase started to say but what cut off again by the woman.

"I don't expect you to remember me. Especially after all this time and all that's happened. But I don't think I could ever thank you enough for helping me and my son. I want to introduce you to Chase Robertson."

The man came forward and before Chase knew it, there was a bundle of baby in his arms. "We wanted to name him after the man who saved him. But we didn't think that Robert Robertson was fair to the little boy. So we went with Chase."

"Bill and Mary?" Dr. Chase asked quickly, the names coming back to him.

"Yes. We've been trying to see you since we heard that you were going to pull through. But the doctors said that you were too sick, or weren't up to visitors. I figured they were just snowballing us. But when we brought Chase in for a check up and I heard your name from some of the doctors we thought that we could sneak in to see you."

"Its really not a good idea for you to have a new born here. I'm sick." Chase knew he sounded lame.

"I'm sure its okay. Besides, being exposed to germs will help him build up his immune system. Nothing wrong with that. Besides he seems happy with you." Mary answered, brushing off Chase's concern.

"Its true. He doesn't like many people holding him. Chase there won't even let his grandparents hold him without crying." Bill added his two cents in.

Chase looked down at the baby in his arms. The child looked back up at him. There was brown fuzz on top of his head that pointed to the mother's color but the father's texture. The big blue eyes that stared back at him also pointed to a mix of both parents. The child was beautiful.

Then the little boy smiled up at him, showing a toothless grin. Chase couldn't help but smile back. Children, and babies in general always made him smile. He didn't know why, it was just one of those things in life.


	17. Chapter 17

House observed from the doorway. He watched as Chase was given the baby. He knew he liked Mary Robertson from the beginning. He was in awe at how she pushed her way in here and forced Chase to interact, not only with her, but his namesake too. Watching the interaction an idea came to him.

Believing that he was leaving Chase in capable hands, House snuck out the door, and headed to Cuddy's office.

Barging in like normal, he started to open up one of the closets in the office.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a little put off by House's attitude.

"I'm looking for Chase's fan mail."

Cuddy stood up and walked over to a file cabinet. "They're in here." She pulled out a few manilla envelopes. "What do you need them for?"

"Chase is being visited by Mary, Bill, and Chase Robertson at the moment."

Cuddy nodded. "And how is Dr. Chase reacting to this?"

"I think it's the kick up the ass that he needs. So I want to throw these at him too. Maybe they will help get his panties out of the knot they are in at the moment."

"I don't think that Dr. Chase wears panties." Cuddy commented as House opened the envelope.

"But you haven't seen how tight his boxers are." House grinned as he closed the envelope and walked out of the office. Getting back to Chase's room he saw that Bill and Mary were both sitting on the bed, on either side of Chase. The baby was still in Chase's arms. Mary was still talking a mile a minute but by the look on Chase's face he was going to pass out soon.

"I hate to do this, but Dr. Chase is still sick and needs his rest."

"How silly of us, taking up your time when you are still recouperating." Mary scooped the little boy out of Chase's arms. "We'll come back tomorrow to visit. I want to hear all about life in Australia. I've always wanted to go, but we just never had the time or the money. Maybe I can live vicariously through you." She leaned over and kissed Chase on the forehead. "Rest and get better." And Mary left the room.

Bill put his hand out for Chase to shake. "I know she's a little over the top, but she has a heart of gold. And I don't think either of us can thank you enough. Take care. We are expecting you to come over for Easter dinner this year."

"Yes sir." Chase answered automatically. Once the door was closed he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"A bit more than you can handle huh?" House questioned.

"Bill is one strong man to deal with her." Chase answered with his eyes still closed.

"Get some sleep. I'll leave these here for you to read." House said laying the over stuffed envelopes on Chase's table. Chase nodded and lowered his bed so he could sleep.

House stood outside the room watching as Chase fell asleep. If these letters didn't do it for Chase, House didn't know what would. Happy that the young doctor was asleep, House headed back to his office, maybe there was other trouble he could start up some where.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short little chapter. Just for those who are curious, I'm still not sure if Chase and Cameron are going to get back together. So I will take a poll. Send a review on what your choice is. I have ideas for both senerios. Enjoy! 


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is he?" House asked the nurse who was straightening up what was Chase's hospital room. It was mid afternoon. House had been caught up by a case from yesterday. At the moment he and his team were waiting to see if the medication they started the patient on was going to harm or help.

"Signed out AMA this morning." She answered.

"And no one thought to call me or any other doctor?"

"I wasn't here at the time Dr. House. From what I heard, he just upped and left. There were two notes, one stating that he was leaving the hospital of his own free will and that he knew what he was doing. The second note was addressed to you. Its back at the nurses station."

House followed the nurse not knowing what else to do. Taking the note he headed to Wilson's office.

"Dr. House, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need a place to read." House said sitting down and opening the letter.

"You have an office."

"Its bugged. Now shh, I'll share when I'm done."

Wilson stared at him, not quite sure what to make of House sitting in his office reading a hand written note. He was curious who it was from and why he needed to hide it in his office.

It took a minute for House to finish reading the note and stand up. "Why that ungrateful little shit."

"Which one are we talking about?" Wilson stayed seated, letting House rant and rave for the time.

"I did everything I could to save his miserable life and this is the thanks I get?" House tossed the note on to Wilson's desk.

Wilson picked it up and read it.

_House,_

_I know you are trying to help, and trying to what you think is best. But I need to do this on my own. _

_Robert Chase_

Wilson put the note down. "He signed out AMA?"

"I know I didn't advise him to leave."

"Is it really considered against medical advice being he is a doctor and he can give medical advice?" Wilson couldn't help but bait House.

House didn't bother to answer. He just stood up and walked out the office. Wilson considered following, but thought warning people was a better use of his time.

When Lisa Cuddy picked up the ringing phone, Wilson informed her that House was on the warpath because Chase had left the hospital AMA. Cuddy thanked him for the news and went in search of information to try and help House in his quest.

* * *

House's search for information was fruitless. He was able to find the name of the cab company and the actual cabbie that picked Chase up from the hospital at 4am this morning. According to the cab driver Chase was wearing a pair of scrubs and used crutches to move around. He dropped Chase off at the corner of a where Chase actually lived.

When House followed the trail to Chase's apartment he was surprised to see that is was clean and orderly. It looked like Chase had planned to be away for a while. All the electronics were unplugged and his laptop was missing. The refrigerator was cleaned out and only housed a bottle of water and a box of baking soda. Looking in Chase's closet and drawers it seemed like some clothing was missing. None of his work clothes, they all still were hanging in his closet. The sock and underwear draw was empty though. And it seemed that a good portion of tee shirts and shorts or track pants were missing.

Thinking back to the note that was left, House wondered if Chase had checked himself into some rehab center. The letters that he had left for Chase to read were missing too.

Heading back to the hospital he then made the mistake of asking Cameron if she had heard from Chase. All that he got from that conversation was a headache and a wish for more time with Chase to know what his side of the story was. As far as Cameron was concerned, the fact that Chase was gone, made her life a whole lot easier.

Foreman's reaction was just a shoulder shrug and a question if they could get back to their current patient who still wasn't doing well.

House spent the whole next day calling up all local cab companies, and some not so locale ones, questioning if they had a fare from Chase's address. All came back negative. He wanted to ask Cameron if Chase had any friends who might give him a car ride some place, but didn't need her bitchiness towards him.

House spent a good few days calling different centers that focused on rehabilitation for people who lost limbs, but no one was willing to give him information being there was no proof of a relation. When House reached the end of his leads he couldn't help but admit defeat. He hated the fact that someone had gotten one over on him. And that it was Chase was even more of a rub.

All he could do was wait for Chase to come back, or for Cuddy to order him to hire Chase's replacement.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I blame real life and writers block. And the fact that I still haven't decided how much of a witch I want Cameron to be and of I want them to get back together. Thanks for all your support. **


	19. Chapter 19

**(I wrote the next two chapters while lacking sleep and craving caffeine at work. Hence all the coffee references)**

* * *

Chase never thought that he would ever miss New Jersey. But the state had grown on him, like a fungus. Even though he had spent the last two months in Nevada, New Jersey felt more like home than Australia did.

It was still early in the morning, and Chase knew that there weren't too many people in the hospital at this point. Heading to Cuddy's office, he figured she was either already here, or she'd been in soon.

He ignored the looks that he received from people as he walked the halls of PPTH. He didn't know if the stares and whispers were postive or negative. He also found that he didn't care at the moment. He was here for his job, if it still existed and to offer apologies.

Chase lucked out, and saw Cuddy in her office arranging papers on her desk. With a knock on the door he let himself into her office. The look of shock followed by a smile, gave Chase the courage he needed to continue into the room.

"Dr. Chase, Robert. You look much better since the last time I saw you. How are you? Where were you?" She asked as she approached and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back. "I'm good. Getting better. I was at a place in Nevada, to help deal with all this." He motioned to his body and ended pointing to his leg.

"A prosthetic?" She asked next looking down at Chase's left leg and noticing a full pant leg and shoe.

"Just a temp for the moment. I'm being fitted in a few months for a permanent." It didn't bother him to talk about the injury and aftermath. He had come to terms with it. "I'm actually curious if there is a position for me? I know I upped and disappeared without notice."

Cuddy interrupted him. "I put you on disability leave after you got pneumonia. I figured you were going to need some time to get yourself together."

"I'm mobile for the most part. I'm still not up to running as fast as I used too, but I can jog for a bit."

"House hasn't replaced you, if that's what you are curious about. Unfortunately the position as head of ICU has been filled, I couldn't leave it empty, not knowing when you were going to be returning." Cuddy apologized.

"That's okay. I'm willing to work for House if he'll take me back."

"If he doesn't then let me know. I think there is a teaching position available still, if you are interested in that."

"Thanks. I might take you up on that. I think I might like to try teaching for a semester, just to get back into the swing of things." Chase said standing.

"I'll get you more info on the teaching position. And you know that House isn't in yet. You don't have to rush off."

"Oh I know. But Foreman and Cameron are going to be in soon, and I have a feeling that Cameron isn't going to be too happy with me at the moment."

Cuddy smirked. "From what I heard, I think you are correct. Good luck, and stop back off here before you leave. Its good to see you again Dr. Chase." Cuddy stood too and shook his hand.

She watched as he walked out of her office. She was sure there were going to be shouting matches in the diagnostic office soon. Heading back to her desk, she picked up the phone. She owed Wilson a heads up on what might be happening. After all, he's the one who warns her that House is after her.

* * *

Chase knew that he would be in before the rest of the other doctors. He wanted it this way. Making his way to the coffee maker he was once again reminded that this was home. Starting the pot, he wondered who made the coffee when he was gone. Foreman's was too weak, and Cameron's too strong. Maybe they'd been purchasing a lot of Starbucks lately.

Once the coffee was started Chase made his way to the white board. It looked like there was still a case going on. Heading into House's office, he found the medical file. Picking it up and going back into the conference room, he tried to see if there was anything he could contribute once everyone came in.

* * *

Foreman was surprised to see the figure in the diagnostic lounge when he rounded the corner. "Chase?" He questioned, almost unsure if the man was really there.

Leveling himself out of the chair with his cane, Chase made his way to great Foreman. "How's it been?" Chase asked, extending his hand to the man.

"Where have you been?" Foreman questioned taking Chase's hand and shaking it.

"Getting better."

"Well you sure look it. I'm glad your back, don't know how the others are going to take it." Foreman walked over to get a cup of coffee.

"We'll just have to see how it goes." Chase went back to his chair.

Taking a sip of the coffee Foreman sighed. Thank god Chase was back, at least to make the coffee. "What do you think?" He asked noticing Chase looking at the file.

The two male doctors started to discuss the case while waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

* * *

**I hope to post the next chapter over the weekend! Thanks for reading.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**(I'm on my second cup of coffee of the day when I normally drink none, and its only 10:30 am)**

* * *

Cameron was running late. She liked to get in by 8 am, but for some reason the world was against her today. Her alarm didn't go off, and she over slept by a half an hour. Her last pair of pantyhose got a run, and the pair of pants that went with the top she picked out, was at the dry cleaners. Her hair didn't want to cooperate this morning, plus there was a traffic jam.

Realizing she was going to be almost a full hour late she skipped stopping off at Starbucks. She'd pick up coffee at the Dunkin Donuts across the street once things were taken care of at work.

The first thing she noticed walking into the room was Foreman drinking a cup of coffee. The next thing she noticed was the smell of fresh coffee in the air, and finally that there was another person in the room with Foreman.

Cameron looked at Chase, their eyes met, and Cameron was the first too look away and back to Foreman. "Sorry I'm late. How's the patient?"

"Stable at the moment. Chase made a few suggestions, that I'm going to test for, before House gets in." And Foreman stood up to leave the room.

Cameron was not happy to be left alone in the room with Chase. At the moment, she wanted nothing to do with him. Ignoring him, she went to the coffee pot and poured herself some.

"Cameron, Allison, can I talk."

"No. You had over three months to talk to me and you refused. You blew it." She took a sip of the coffee. As much as she didn't want to see Chase, she sure missed his coffee.

"I'm sorry." Chase said.

Cameron turned to look at him. She watched silently as he got up from the chair with the help of a cane and limped his way out the door, leaving her alone in the room.

She had to admit that he looked good. Much better than the last time she saw him. Then again last time he was sick. Cameron was happy that he was better, physically and mentally. She didn't hate him. She just hated what he did to her and put her through. She was willing to give everything up for him, and he didn't want it. That's fine with her. She could hold a grudge. It was going to take Robert Chase a long time to get her back as a friend. And as a lover was probably totally out of the question.

* * *

When House came in he was stopped at the entrance by Cuddy. "There's a surprise waiting for you in Diagnostics."

"You got me a pole and a stripper? That's so sweet of you, but Christmas is quite a few months away. Or is it for my birthday?"

"Chase is back." Cuddy said as she turned away and headed back to her office.

House stood there for a moment taking in what she just said. So, he returned. He wondered how long it was going to take for him to come back. His day was getting better and better. At least there would be fresh coffee.

Entering the diagnostic office he saw that Cameron was there, reading something from her laptop. "I heard the prodigal son has returned." He asked, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"If that's what you want to call him. Me? I can come up with a few others. Foreman should be back soon." With that she went back to her emails.

So it seemed one of the little ducklings wasn't too happy that Chase was back. He wondered what the other thought. He didn't have to wait long as Foreman came back to the room with Chase in tow.

Chase paused in the doorway. House took the opportunity to look the young man up and down. There was obviously a prosthesis on. It looked natural; then again Chase was wearing pants and not shorts. He looked healthy, mentally and physically.

There was also a cane.

"Mine's cooler than yours." House said lifting his cane, with the red flames on it, up so Chase knew what he was talking about.

Chase shrugged and walked fully into the room and sat down.

House noticed that there was still a limp there, but it was better than he was expecting. He also noticed the way that Chase looked at Cameron when he walked in and how she looked away. Things were going to be interesting. "So, what's new? Besides Chase being back?" House asked the assembled team.

* * *

After brainstorming, and House begrudgingly admitting that Chase's theory might be right, he sent Cameron and Foreman to do a little breaking and entering. He really wanted to send Chase. He was the one who found all the good stuff. But he needed to talk to him first and he needed to know how mobile Chase really was.

"Welcome back."

"I guess that answered the question if you still have a need for me."

"Well I wasn't going to replace you, after you got your promotion, why would I replace you when you up and left."

"Sorry about that." Chase apologized.

"What are you apologizing for? It's obviously something you needed to do. And it seems to have worked for you. Where were you?"

"A place in Nevada."

"Why Nevada?" Out of all the places for Chase to go for rehab, Nevada seemed the least likely.

"I've never been. I even got to spend some time in Vegas. Very nice."

"What did you do there?" Maybe there was something that he could blackmail Chase with.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a better answer than that House moved on. "So you staying this time, or is this place just a pit stop?"

"Staying. If you don't want me back, because it's going to be odd with the two of us, that's fine. Cuddy says there is possibly a teaching position available. And I'll sign on to work clinic if there is no other opening in the hospital."

"Are you kidding me, I can't wait to see you and Cameron go at it."

"Well that's one thing I can do with out. Not that I see that as being a possibility. How pissed is she at me?"

"Oh, pretty pissed."

"Guess talking to her is on my to do list also." Chase stood up.

"Where you going?" House asked, he wouldn't admit it but he was a little worried that if he let Chase out of his site then he might not come back.

"To let Cuddy know at least you still want me here. Then I have an appointment with my PT here, and I need to go to DMV about my old car, and a new license, and set up a road test."

"I thought you were staying today." House really didn't want Chase to leave again.

"Wish I could. Just needed to see if I can still work here. Seeing that I can I'll be back on Monday. I promise. No more disappearing." And Chase left the room.

* * *

**Hope you like!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Chase was good to his word and was back on Monday morning ready to work. He got in early like normal and made the coffee. He also brought in bagels and cream cheese for everyone. He was in a good mood and wanted to share.

It seemed that things were finally going the way he wanted since the accident. He had his job back, his driver's license and a new car. He went again with an SUV. He figured it saved his life once, he felt loyal. His apartment was cleaned and restocked since he left. Everything seemed to be going right.

Well everything except Cameron. He wanted to apologize and talk to her. But all his phone calls went unanswered. As did his e-mails. He hoped that being in the same room as him, she couldn't ignore him.

Chase was wrong.

Every time he tried to talk to her, she would either ignore him or walk away. By the second day it was so noticeable, that House seemed to take great pleasure in sending them to run tests together. At least that is why Chase thought he was doing it.

By Wednesday, being the same room with both Cameron and Chase was uncomfortable for everyone. They had solved their case earlier in the day and were just hanging out in the office.

"Cameron, please, I just" Cameron stood up and left the room. "Want to apologize." Chase finished as the door closed and Cameron was walking down the hall.

"What are you apologizing for?" House asked as he too left the room.

Chase looked at Foreman. Foreman looked back, shrugged and went back to his news article. Chase turned to look out at the empty hallway.

House was right. What was he apologizing for? What did he do wrong? Sure he left without telling anyone, but what did he owe her? She's the one who broke off the engagement. It wasn't even his fault he was in a car accident. She was the one who agreed to the amputation. He was going to get the marriage license because she suggested they do other things on their next day off.

Getting angrier and angrier at the moment, Chase pushed himself out of the chair, grabbed his cane and stormed out of the diagnostics office.

House looked up at Chase's retreating figure and smiled. He then got up and went next door to Wilson's office. "He took the bait." He said letting himself in.

"Where is Cameron now?" Wilson asked.

"Clinic I believe." House grinned standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I set all the pieces in motion. Don't you think I want to see how this plays out?" House answered. Foreman followed him out of the room. Wilson, drawn by curiosity, and to keep House out of trouble, followed too.

* * *

Cameron couldn't take it. How dare he talk to her! He was the one who broke off the engagement. He was the one who disappeared. She tried her best to be there for him, but he wanted nothing to do with her. Well now she didn't want to deal with him.

She knew she was being selfish, but it was out of self-perseverance. She gave her heart away when she was 21, and it left her devastated. She attempted to give her heart away again, 10 years later, and the person she gave it to, threw it on the floor and stomped anymore. Cameron had to stay angry at Chase. If she didn't she would allow him to hurt her again, and she didn't know if she could take it.

Going into the clinic she knew that she was safe from Chase. No one went to the clinic unless they had to. And Chase wasn't scheduled for clinic hours this week. Cuddy wanted to give him a chance to get used to the swing of things before heading back to the clinic.

Here she could hide from them all. Maybe she would ask for a transfer. She didn't know if she could continue to work in the same department as Robert Chase.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. I've bit off more than I can chew this semester with school, and I have major writers block. Thanks to those who are sticking to this. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bet you all thought that I forgot about this. I didn't. I just conquered some writers block and 9 credits of grad work. Thanks to ANYONE who is still reading and reviewing this.**

* * *

Robert Chase stood in the middle of the clinic for a few moments to get his bearings. He didn't see Cameron. That meant she was probably with a patient. "Dr. Cameron?" Chase asked the nurse behind the desk.

"Exam room three with a patient. She should be done soon."

"Good. I need to talk to her." Chase looked around. "It doesn't look to busy. Its okay right?"

"Sure. No problem." The nurse smiled at him. "Its good to see you back here, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. I'll probably be back in the clinic starting next week. Let me go, before she can escape." Chase smiled back and headed towards the exam room.

He waited a few minutes outside before the door opened. As soon the patient, a 40 something year old man, stepped out, Chase stepped in.

"Allison we need to talk." He said, closing and locking the door behind him.

Cameron looked up. "We have nothing to say to each other Dr. Chase."

"That's where I think you're wrong."

"We'll you are allowed your opinion."

"Why are you angry at me?" Chase cut her off.

"You left me. Canceled the wedding. Told me you didn't want to marry me anymore. Left me out of your life. Why shouldn't I be angry." Cameron yelled at him.

"You're the one who canceled the wedding. I remembered asking you the day, and you said that you had canceled the wedding. If you didn't want to marry me why should I have to include you in my life." Chase yelled back.

"I had to cancel the wedding. You weren't well enough. You still needed to recuperate. What was I supposed to do? Who knew if you were going to survive."

"But I did survive. Must have put a real crimp in your plans." Chase knew he was going on the defensive. But he had done nothing wrong.

"We didn't know when you'd be able to walk again. I didn't want to tell them one day and you not be ready."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Ask when we should reschedule."

"Not that it mattered. You up and left me." Cameron moved to reach behind Chase to try and get the door.

Chase batted the hand away. He wasn't going to let her off the hook this easy. "Was there a reason for me to stay?" He countered.

"If you still wanted to get married, if you still loved me, you should have said something."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, that I had other things on my mind. Like understanding all that was going on at the time. And if you loved me you would have not canceled the wedding. You would have used the word 'postponed' not 'canceled'. And maybe I wouldn't have left, or pushed you away if I thought that you still loved me."

"So this is all my fault? I just followed your lead. You didn't want me to be there."

"You are such a selfish bitch. Did you ever think that maybe it isn't always all about you." Chase yelled one more time before opening the door and quickly limping out of the clinic.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm thrilled to see that people are still reading this. Thanks for the reviews. There are only about 3 or 4 chapters left. I hope to get them all out in the next two weeks. Enjoy!**

* * *

House, Wilson and Foreman stood at the nurse's desk in the clinic. The door was closed, but there was no doubt what was going on in the room. The whole conversation could be heard in the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked as she walked out of her office.

"Drs. Chase and Cameron and working on their communication skills." House smirked at her.

"But I did survive. Must have put a real crimp in your plans." They heard Chase yell.

"It's making the work place so uncomfortable to work in." House explained.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure you had nothing to do with this."

"Not that it mattered. You upped and left me." They heard Cameron yell next.

"It is kind of entertaining. You got to admit, the whole hospital has been kind of curious as to what was going on with Drs. Chase and Cameron." Foreman felt the need to add his two cents in.

"It will take care of the issue of rumors." Wilson couldn't be left out.

"So this is all my fault? I just followed your lead. You didn't want me to be there."

"You are such a selfish bitch. Did you ever think that maybe it isn't always all about you."

House had his mouth opened ready to make a comment when the door swung open. Chase, his face red with anger, limped quickly out of the door and across the floor. "Go." House tried to smile at Chase as he made he way by him.

Chase took his cane, and in mid stride, swiped it across House's cane, taking it out from under him.

Being House had all his weight on the cane at that moment, he fell to a heap on the floor. "You." He finished on the floor.

"That's for putting me in restraints you bastard." And Chase continued to head out of the clinic.

"Knew that was going to come back to bite you in the ass." Cuddy paused and looked at House with a smirk. "Or fall on it as the case may be." And Cuddy walked back to her office.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" House asked Wilson and Foreman who were still standing. When neither answered, he looked over to see what had their attention.

In the doorway of the clinic room stood Cameron. Her cheeks where flushed and there were tears running down them. Her mouth was open in a small 'oh' of surprise. She blinked a few times before running out of the clinic and outside.

Foreman quickly went to go after Cameron.

"Hello, cripple on the floor." House called up to Wilson as it looked like he was going to go after Cameron and Foreman.

Wilson extended his hand down to House in order to help him up. Once House was back on his feet and cane, Wilson moved to head after Foreman.

"What about Chase?"

"He's your pet. And you're the only one armed." Wilson called back over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

House looked around the clinic at the faces that were staring at him. "The floor show is over folks. Your regularly scheduled doctors will be with you shortly." And House headed out of the clinic, in the direction that Chase went.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

House found Chase on the roof a little later leaning against the railing looking over the side. "Don't jump. Its not worth it?" House said lightly. "On second thought maybe it is." House made his way over to Chase and leaned on the railing next to him.

Chase didn't acknowledge him at first. He just continued to stare down on the ground below. House followed his line of sight, wondering if there was something specific that was holding his attention.

He saw the group of three on a picnic bench not too far from the hospital. He assumed it was Wilson, Foreman and Cameron. It was a little hard to tell from this distance, but who else would be in a trio of a black male, white male and a white female. House let out a sigh, he hated silences.

Just as he was going to say something Chase broke the silence. "But I love her."

"Loves a bitch. And so is Cameron."

"I shouldn't blame her. There is no one to blame. It was an accident and no one is to blame."

"That sounds like a load of psychobabble if you ask me. Did they say anything about feeling at that rehab place you were at?"

"And I didn't make it easier. Pushing her away, not letting her in." Chase hung his head.

"When I woke up from the coma, I knew something was wrong right away. Stacy was nowhere to be seen. She had promised to be there when I woke up. I knew it was asinine and juvenile, but she promised and wasn't there. I was upset at that."

Chase looked at House with a confused look on his face. "Feelings don't make sense."

"Is that why you close yours off?"

House paused for a moment. What answer should he give Chase? The truth? Some aspect of the truth? "There were other issues, but that's part of it."

"I tried to not let it bother me. I tried to close off, and it just bit me in the ass." Chase shook his head. "I should go apologize." Chase pushed himself back up and took hold of his cane that was leaning next to him.

"Again, what are you apologizing for?"

"For snapping at her. Calling her a selfish bitch."

"Selfish bitch I can see. But she provoked you. She wanted to hear your thoughts and feelings before. And now that you want to share them, she doesn't want to hear them? Sounds fishy to me."

"Huh?"

"If she's only willing to listen to you when it's convenient for her, what does that say about her feelings towards you?"

"I'm getting relationship advice from you." Chase scoffed.

"Wilson's done it."

"And it earned him three divorces." Chase turned serious for a moment "So you think that we shouldn't get married.

"What you do, or don't do is up to you. But maybe this accident was a way to see how you would both react in times of crisis."

"Dr. House, are you saying it was an act of G-d?" Chase was shocked once again.

"I've learned never to look a gift horse in the mouth. If you want to name the horse, god, then go for it. I'm just saying an opportunity presented itself. See what you can learn from it." And House stood up and moved back inside, leaving Chase to wonder at the last statement on his own. Already he had shared too much with the younger doctor. It was time for Chase to make some decisions on his own, as opposed to just doing what was expected of him.

* * *

Cameron stopped as soon as she got to the bench outside of the clinic. She didn't want to run too far, in case Chase was following her. It wasn't really fair for her to run far, if she wanted him to follow her.

"Cameron." The voice that called her name wasn't the one she wanted. She didn't turn around as the voice came closer and sat down next to her on the bench. "You okay?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm fine." She answered Foreman.

"Of course, because being called a selfish bitch in front of the whole clinic would make everyone fine." Wilson joined them a second later.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him talk to me. I knew the moment he came back to work, there would be trouble." Cameron stated, angry at what was going on.

"Well you didn't make things exactly easy for him either." Foreman added.

"So you're going to take his side?" Cameron bit out.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm here to make sure you are okay."

"No one cared about me when Chase was sick. Now that he's better we can worry about Cameron."

"Get off your high horse." Wilson was starting to get tired of Cameron's 'woe is me' attitude. "Ever since Chase was injured all you spoke or seemed to care about is how this was going to affect you. Did you even think how Chase was dealing with everything?"

"Why shouldn't I be worried about how it affects me? Chase and I were supposed to marry. Of course it was going to affect my life."

"But it isn't and wasn't about you. It should have been about Chase all along. He was the one who was injured. Did you even think about how Chase was handling any of it?"

"You didn't seem to care much either." Cameron went on the defensive.

"We aren't the ones who were engaged to him at the time." Foreman added. "You are right. We didn't really give him enough time to heal emotionally. Part of that could have been because we are jaded from working with House."

"If you can use House as an excuse why can't I?"

"No one is making excuses." Foreman tried to reason with her. "I'm trying to understand why you are giving Chase such a hard time, when all he wants to do is talk to you. Maybe he plans on explaining. But you aren't giving him the chance to."

"He had close to 4 months to talk to me. My life doesn't revolve around his schedule."

"Maybe that's the problem." Wilson added. "Maybe it's a good thing that Chase was in the accident. He got to see what type of person you really are." With that Wilson stood up and walked away.

"You all hate me. You might as well go with him." Cameron said looking at Foreman.

Foreman knew that at this point there was nothing he could say to help Cameron or to have her listen to him. With one more look at her, he stood up and followed Wilson back inside.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Second to last chapter. I know its short but sets up for the last chapter. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed!**

* * *

Chase stared out over the horizon and let his mind wander. Did he love Allison?

He cared what happened to her. But he cared what happened to Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, and House. It didn't mean that he loved them.

He liked spending time with her. Well he did sometimes, not recently though. But he couldn't use that as an example. Things had occurred with the accident and all. But why couldn't he count that?

He wasn't stupid or naïve enough to think that he and Allison were going to have a perfect marriage. There were going to be problems. If this was how she was going to act during times of trouble then he wasn't sure he could live with her.

Chase guessed it was good to find this out now and not later.

But that was the future, what about now? What was he to do now? He could go back in and apologize for calling her a bitch. But was he supposed to apologize for everything that happened? It wasn't his fault.

He could go in and quit so it wasn't too difficult to work together, but that would mean that she would win. And Chase wasn't ready to admit defeat.

If only there was some sort of sign.

As soon as the thought entered his mind he laughed. As religious as he was he knew that G-d didn't work like that.

Maybe he could just hide up here for the rest of the day.

_Buzz_

Chase looked at his beeper. Cuddy. He couldn't ignore it. He might as well go and see what kind of reprimand he was going to get. He knew that she was in the clinic when he and Cameron had their argument.

Cameron was also the type of person who would go and complain about him and use the idea of sexual harassment against him. Who knew, maybe he didn't have to worry about a job anymore after this meeting, he might be fired.

Pushing off from the railing he made his way back into the building.


	26. Chapter 26

Chase walked into the classroom and looked around. There were about 20 students in the room. All eyes fixed on the door. "Good Morning. I'm Dr. Robert Chase. Yes my father is Rowan Chase and mentioning anything about him will not get you a good grade in this class. Whatever Dr. Ferruso taught you before, I am not going to use. As you will learn soon enough, always do your own tests."

All eyes still were on him. So far so good. "Now, take out a piece of paper. I want your name, where you are from, state, country, and what you are specializing in and why. And your e mail address." He paused giving the students a moment to take out a piece of paper.

"Why am I qualified to teach a class on diagnosis?" Chase made his way into the room slowly, putting his messenger bag down on the desk in the front of the room. The prosthesis was bothering him today. Probably had something to do with the weather. But he tried not to let that bother him. "I've spent the past three years working with Dr. House here at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. I studied in Melbourne, Australia as an intesivist. I've been in the US for about 4 years now.

"This class meets once a week. Each week I will present a case. Throughout the week you will e mail me tests you would want to do. And I will answer you. Every week you will hand in a paper of what tests you did and why you came up with the diagnosis you did. My e mail is ." Chase paused again, this time turning around to write down his name and e mail on the white board behind him. He smiled as he uncapped the marker and started to write. This was his white board, and no one could touch his markers, he thought to himself.

"I still consult with Dr. House from time to time. If class is canceled I will e mail you." He turned back to the class.

"You will not be graded on correct diagnosis. You are going to be graded on how you go about diagnosing. I will e mail extra credit once in a while. There are 6 weeks left to the class so that is six cases. Any questions?"

Chase took a deep breath. Cuddy didn't call him for a reprimand yesterday, but to let him know they needed a teacher for a pre med class on diagnosing.

* * *

"What about House?" Was his first question.

"The class meets once a week on Mondays at 2:30 for 2 hours. House can learn to deal without you for 2 hours on that day."

"And what if we have a case?"

"That would be up to you. You could cancel class, or House will deal."

"Is this the class you were going to offer me before the accident?"

"No. But this might give you a chance to make your own name for yourself in the medical community. You have three years under Dr. House. That is more of a qualification in my book that being a doctor for 20 years. This seems like a good fit at a good time."

Cuddy paused and got up from her chair to sit in the chair next to Chase. "This is a really good opportunity. The school wants to start a program for diagnosing. If this class works out, there can be a chance for you to head the program. And if that is the case you would continue to work closely with House and this hospital.

"Besides, it would give you something to do, during downtime other than have to deal with Dr. Cameron. I think the two of you need some air, especially after what happened earlier."

"I am sorry about loosing my cool like that." Chase immediately said. "Can I think it over for a day and get back to you tomorrow?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Cuddy answered, handing him a folder. "This will detail some of the benefits you will receive for teaching."

* * *

Chase had decided he needed to talk to someone to get their opinion on the matter. Not knowing who else to call, he called the Robertson's. They had been the ones who took him to the airport the night he left for Nevada. He invited them over for dinner that night with baby Chase.

Dinner was a nice simple affair with Bill basically telling him to take the job. As a middle school teacher, he loved working with students. "You'll be great with them. You were caring and calm during the accident, when all hell broke loose. Just use the same techniques in the classroom." He said.

"Besides its just for six weeks. You don't like it you don't have to do it again." Mary finished the point.

Chase nodded and continued to play with the baby, who wanted nothing but to be held by Chase all night.

* * *

He still hadn't spoken to Allison about last week. And if he didn't then it was okay too. Chase was sure that he would live a very happy life if he didn't speak to her again. He didn't need her to be happy. In therapy he had learned that if he wanted to live a happy life he needed to worry about himself and seek out people who wanted him to be happy, not wanted to use him to make themselves happy.

He broke out of his daze and looked around the room.

There was one hand raised. "Yes Miss?"

"Gilbert."

"Miss Gilbert?"

"I'm sorry to be so bold, but are you the doctor who was injured during the car accident 5 months ago with the school bus?"

Chase nodded, unsure of where this was going. Bill had warned him that sometimes students, no matter how old, ask odd questions.

"I want to thank you. My son was on that school bus. You saved his life."

"You will find as a doctor you will eventually just react to situations without putting too much thought into it. Especially during an emergency." He paused to get his bearings again. "Any other questions?"

This time no hands were raised. "Okay then. 16 year old male presents with a leg twitch and night terrors after being hit in the head in a lacrosse game. Where would you start?" Chase uncapped the dry erase marker in his hand again and turned to the white board behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Well thats it. The last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, and even more thanks to those who reviewed. Just a little history about this story. Originally Chase and Cameron were going to make up. One of the children from the car accident's parents worked in the catering hall that Chase and Cameron were going to marry. But after some comments from you great readers I realized it was too cliche and out of character with everything that was happening. So a very special thanks to all those reviewers who remarked on what a 'wonderful person' (sarcastic is me) Cameron was and how she should be taken care of. As for new work, no idea at the moment. I have studying in Italy in the summer, Student Teaching in the Fall, and a wedding to plan for next summer. But keep your eyes peeled, there are some started pieces in my 'Work in Progress' folder.

* * *


End file.
